Expository for Ireland
by Amethystswtheart
Summary: Background Information to A Simple Gesture. Please bear with me.


Expository for Ireland

In order to gain a better understanding of the short story, "A Simple Gesture", here is a semi-short "guide" on the important topics that show up in the story and the research that is behind it. This short story revolves around Irish Christmas traditions and customs, so for a more enriched reading experience, here are the basics of having an Irish Christmas.

Due to extensive research, it can be concluded that Christmas in Ireland is very much the same as it is in the United States but with a few twists. Although the Irish do celebrate Christmas with the whole mistletoe, Christmas tree, and presents custom, they have a few extra rituals added. For example, on Christmas Eve, a candle will be lighted and placed in the windows and the front door will be left unlocked. This is a symbol of welcome, so that those in need of shelter on that holy night will have a place to stay. Some families even set an extra place at the table or leave a loaf of bread filled with caraway seeds and raisins and a pitcher of milk out so that those who are in need of food, will have some. An even more interesting aspect of this custom is that the candle in the window is left to shine all night and is to be blown out only by those with the name of Mary. This isn't just any ordinary custom in Ireland, it has some religious significance. The lighting of the candles is supposed to signify the symbolic hospitality for Mary and Joseph. It's a way of saying that there was room for them in these homes, even if there was none in Bethlehem.

Another tradition practiced in Ireland takes place after Christmas, on December 26, also known as St. Stephen's Day. On this day, participants of the holiday dress up in homemade costumes, visiting door to door while saying, "The wren, the wren, the king of all birds." These "Wren boys" or "Wren children" as they are called, seeing as how all the young people are invited to participate, are then treated to porter and pudding. At each house, more "Wren children" are picked up until finally when they get to the last house, the whole neighborhood is there, and a party is started. Other traditions tied in with St. Stephen's Day include the children going out on a scavenge hunt for a wren in the countryside or purchasing one in a cage, to be released at the end of the day. The children then go door to door collecting money for the poor while young men in costumes and masks run through the towns. These young men carry long poles with a holly bush attached on top and a wren inside as they go about making loud noises and collecting money for charity. This tradition is in honor of St. Stephen, the first Christian martyr who according to legend, was betrayed by a wren while he was hiding from his Roman pursuers behind a furze bush.

Of course, saying "Merry Christmas" in Ireland just won't be the same. One very different Christmas tradition in Ireland is the way you greet someone and say "Happy Christmas". In Ireland, the way to say it is, "Nollaig Shona Duit".

Now that the basics to having an Irish Christmas are covered, there are still the various positions people have about the customs being practiced to discuss. According to statistics, the census in Ireland of 1991 shows that 92 of the population were Roman Catholic, 2.5 were of The Church of Ireland (Anglican), 0.5 were Presbyterians, 0.1 were Methodists, less than 0.1 were Jewish, and the other 3 belonged to no specific religious groupings. Using this information, and the fact that the Irish are a very religious group, it can be said that Christmas is celebrated by most of Ireland. Like in the United States, some are very dedicated to the season, some just celebrate it for fun, and others might not celebrate it at all.

Another issue that should be considered while reading the story is the increasing rate of male suicide in Ireland, especially Northern Ireland. Over the past ten years, there has been a 26 - 27 increase of suicide in Ireland, and most are being committed by men. The male to female ratio in committing suicide is 6.8:1 in Northern Ireland and 3:1 in the Republic of Ireland.

Within the local context, having an Irish Christmas and knowing their death rates is important because it's something that's going to have a big impact on them emotionally or mentally. Seeing as how Christmas is an internationally celebrated holiday, having an Irish Christmas might interest some people here in Southern California or around the world to try something new. However, although the suicide rates might not affect California directly, it is something that should be taken seriously, as it could happen more frequently here in LA. We could learn about the causes and effects of the suicides in Ireland and learn from them. Now with all of this new information presented, the events and morals in the story, "A Simple Gesture" should be easier to understand and possibly even more inspiring. Enjoy!


End file.
